SPC32
is the 32nd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 373rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Muse worries over the girls' new power while they lend a hand at a flea market event. During this time, the Minor Trio attempt to steal the Healing Chest from them. '' Summary To herself, Cure Muse worries as she thinks about the new powers bestowed upon Pretty Cure. Her concerns leave her Fairy Tone, Dodory surprised. Elsewhere, Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen are out trying to find sell items, with Kanade revealing the cupcakes she made. Hummy, who adores cupcakes speaks in front of two customers and leave them shocked until Ellen pretends that Hummy is a doll and pushes on her head so that she will speak again. Someone requests purchasing Hummy, but Hibiki informs them she isn't for sale. The person then asks about the Healing Chest, but Kanade points out it isn't for sale either. By the time he leaves, Hummy and the Fairy Tone's start to worry they might be sold until Hibiki assures them they will be okay. Mephisto is livid over Pretty Cure unlocking a new power, and he tells the Minor Trio to hurry up and steal the Healing Chest for him. They quickly accept and take off to think of a plan. In Kanon Town everyone is having a really good day. People listen to the violin play while the girls sell things; including a stuffed bunny Ellen made purchased by a little girl. Ellen when Souta and Ako come by to see what is going on, then Souta leaves to assist their mom as the girls observe Ako for a moment. She heads off and they remark on her mysterious behavior. After a woman passes by until she sees that the Healing Chest. She curiously asks about it and Hibiki plays a song from it to keep the crowds moods elevated. It's then the trio show up, donning makeup and feminine attire so that they look like women. They approach Hibiki and Kanade, but Ellen and Hummy are suspicious with this. When the trio suddenly grab the Healing Chest and make off with it, the group chases after them to a row of stairs. The Minor Trio trip and drop the chest as someone else picks it up. Assuming they still have it, the Trio take off with the chest and run a distance from the group. At a house, Muse observes the Healing Chest. While outside, the girls continue to try to locate the Trio and get back their Healing Chest. Believing they got it, the Trio open the chest- only for a heart on a spring with a tongue sticking out to appear. This surprises them and angers them after realizing it was only a prank object they stole. Someone must have switched the chests. The girls happen to locate the Trio and ask for the Chest back. They are also shocked after finding out its a prank object rather than the Healing Chest. Unknown to both groups, Muse has her hands on it, and she observes them from higher up. She slowly touches the Crescendo Tone while saying that one day she will take her mask off. Hummy happens to find a Note but the Trio, angered, quickly summon a Negatone while the girls transform. The girls find themselves too weakened against it and it easily defeats them. Crescendo Tone tells Muse to fight it as they are having too much trouble, but they watch as the Cures promise to get the doll back for the little girl. With their resolve they use Music Rondo to defeat it. As the girls return they start to wonder where the Healing Chest went. Everything has returned to normal but everything is gone by now, and they find Souta asleep. Ako locates the girls and reveals she has the chest, and Hibiki, excited by this, quickly hugs her as thanks. Ako is surprised by this and quickly takes off. Hummy asks the Crescendo Tone if anything happened, but she claims to be tired and goes to sleep. So Hummy shuts the lid and hands it over to Hibiki. Trivia *"Ororo" is a variation of "Orooro", the sound of nervousness. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Minamino Souta *Minamino Misora *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes